


I'll Walk A Thousand Miles (For You)

by tobiosbae



Series: Oikage Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Compass, Fluff, M/M, idk i'll let y'all be the judge of that, soul mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: After the age of 15 everyone gets a compass on their right wrist. The compass points in the direction of their soulmates. Some people have to walk twenty blocks North and then two blocks West to find their other half. While others have to cross countries, or oceans to reach their special someone.





	I'll Walk A Thousand Miles (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-read. I proudly claim all mistakes as my own. Tbh, I mostly wrote this at night, soooo sorry ????

Kageyama goes through his normal morning routine. He gets dressed, eats breakfast, brushes his teeth, and then combs his hair, and finally, checks his wrist to see what direction the compass is pointing towards.

Yep, still West.

Somewhere West of where he is standing is where he will find his soulmate. That’s right, his  **soulmate** !

You see everyone in the whole world has a compass imprinted on their right wrist. The red arrow points in the direction of their soulmate. Some people are able to follow their compass and find their other half. Yet, the majority are not able to find their soulmate, an example would be due to financial reasons. Your soulmate could be twenty blocks North and then two blocks South, but there is also the possibility they could be across oceans. Sadly, many people do not find their soulmate.

Kageyama is one of those rare people who don’t care for anything that has to deal with soulmates. He has much more pressing things to worry about then his supposedly better half, like volleyball. Volleyball is where the majority of his focus has to be on; not his love life, or soulmate to be specific.

So, it’s rather odd when instead of going and practicing for volleyball he sets out on following his compass. There isn’t school or volleyball practice, and Hinata said he wouldn’t be able to hang out anyway.

Kageyama packs a knapsack filled with snacks and milk boxes and water bottles. He stuffs his wallet in his pocket, and slips his best walking shoes on. He leaves a note on the fridge for his parents to see (he even forwards a text message to both of them as well). He locks the door and sets out on his journey of finding his soulmate.

He hadn’t thought about finding his soulmate today. To be honest, this whole jaunt is something to do, to pass the time. He doesn’t think he’ll find his soulmate, but if he does then...he’ll figure it out if his short adventure is successful.

He narrows his eyes at his wrist and sees that the compass points West still. He shrugs and walks in that direction.

Like others before him, he too blindly follows his compass. He doesn’t stray far from his path, only going off course to buy more snacks and water bottles as he slowly runs out. He checks his phone and notices that a hour and forty-five minutes have past.

Kageyama veers towards a local park. He brings out his phone and looks his location up on MAPS. His brows furrow when he sees that he’s closing in on Aoba Johsai. A noticeable frown appears on his face.

Hmm, if his compass continues to point somewhere further than Aoba Johsai then he’ll stop. He doesn’t want to go too far, so Aoba Johsai will be his last stop before heading back home. He nods and begins his trek to find his soulmate.

Once he enters the Aoba Johsai district his compass points in a different direction. His compass points in the direction of North-West.

He obeys the abrupt change and follows. Suddenly, he finds himself in front of Aoba Johsai High School.

Kageyama looks at his wrist and confirms that the arrow is pointing in the direction of the school. He bites his bottom lip, straightens his posture and takes his first step onto the school grounds.

_ Oh god _ , he thinks.  _ What if my soulmate is here?!  _ He stops mid-step. He can’t do this. He never thought he would meet his soulmate today, but now it’s a possibility. All he has to do is follow the compass on his wrist.

Kageyama slowly backs away from the school. Nope, he can’t do it. He’s not ready. At least he knows where his soulmate is, so today isn’t a total lost.

He’s about to turn and leave, but he hears voices call his name.

“Oi, Tobio-chan!”

“Kageyama!”

He knows those voices.

His heart is pounding. His heart’s beat is so loud he can vaguely hear the sounds of running footsteps. He jumps when he feels a hand clamp down onto his shoulder.

“Oi, Tobio-chan, what are you doing so far away from home, hmm?”

Kageyama turns and faces Oikawa.

Oikawa has a pointed look on his face as he scrutinizes Kageyama. “So?”

Iwaizumi stands off to the side with his arms crossed and a raised brow. He’s waiting for an answer too.

“Ahh, I just went on a walk.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi share a look of disbelief between them.

“Okay, say that I believe you, why did you come all the way here?” Oikawa gestures a hand to Kageyama and then towards the school.

Kageyama shrugs.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle. It was such a Kageyama answer. “Well, walks are good for you,” he concedes.

Kageyama nods his head vigorously.

Oikawa huffs in defeat. “Whatever, let’s go, Iwa-chan. Bye bye, Tobio-chan.” He flutters his fingers at Kageyama before walking away. “Come on, Iwa-chan!” He shouts over his shoulder.

_ He’s heading North _ , Kageyama thinks. He only knows this because his compass is pointing in the direction of Oikawa’s retreating figure. He looks up and sees Iwaizumi staring at his compass before leveling him a look.

Iwaizumi purses his lips, he flickers his eyes between Kageyama’s wrist to Oikawa. “Hey, Kagey-...”

“IWAAAAA-CHAAAAAN! COME ON YOU SLOW SNAIL!” Oikawa stands a great distance away. His hip is cocked and his arms are crossed. A look of annoyance etched onto his face.

Iwaizumi heaves a deep sigh. He squeezes Kageyama’s shoulder, and gives him a  _ look _ , then he runs after Oikawa.

Kageyama is left by himself and watches as Oikawa and Iwaizumi turn a corner...the arrow in his compass changes direction as well.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Yeah, his heart is beating rapidly again. It would seem he found his soulmate.

_Well_ , he muses, _what now?_ He stares in the direction of where Oikawa and Iwaizumi left and with a thoughtful look he turns the opposite direction. He hightails it out of Aoba Johsai. He found his soulmate, so talking to _him_ can wait another day.

(He never said he wasn’t a coward.)

Thus, he made the long trek back home with a skip in his step and his cheeks flushed a crimson hue.

_ Today wasn’t a waste of time after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! Ahh, this one took me two days to write...smh. I made up this Soulmate AU....Idk if someone thought of it, but I haven't seen anything like it soooooo....yeah...
> 
> ANYWAY, I've been seeing an increase in soulmate aus in the oikage tag and im like ;))))))) !!! So, then I got inspired to make up my own and this is what happened. I love Oikage so much y'all...Talk oikage to me on Tumblr. I have the same name there.....or not it's cool :))))) Hope y'all have a good day (or good night !!).


End file.
